


Here to Stay

by TaeFansick



Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha Eric, Alpha Ike, Alpha Stan, Alpha Token, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta David, Beta Kenny, Incest, M/M, Omega Kyle, Omega Verse, Slow Burn, Taboo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeFansick/pseuds/TaeFansick
Summary: Dedicated to MonichiIke decided years ago that he was the best person out there to protect and care for his older brother Kyle. The redhead had done so much for him growing up that it was only natural to have these feelings, right? After all...they weren't exactly blood related...Rated E for future chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monichi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monichi/gifts).

According to some people, Ike was evidently a smug little shit when he wanted to be. The younger could agree that he thought himself superior to a lot of the garbage people in South Park, but he couldn't say he was smug about it. After all, being one of the best in South Park really wasn't that difficult when you competed with people like Eric Cartman. All you had to do was be a somewhat decent person with some moral fibre. Having a brother like Kyle who was always delving into cause after cause, it wasn't too much of a shocker when Ike developed the same backbone when it came to fighting for whatever movement was taking place at the time. 

Ike could actually give Kyle credit for a lot of his behaviour. In fact, it was because of his brother that Ike could say for the first time that he truly felt smug. 

The years had been good to the young Canadian. He had grown some lean muscle, having taken to track, swim team, and being captain of the ice hockey team. He had a growth spurt over the last year, which now meant he was a few inches taller than Kyle. That didn't mean the redhead was a gremlin by any means. Kyle just had a more...feminine figure. Ike had concluded much of it came from the fact that Kyle wound up being an Omega, which led to wider hips, plush lips, and a smackable ass. 

Which would soon be his. Ike finally presented as an Alpha.


	2. Chapter 2

Ike wasn't surprised when his parent's gushed over his newfound status. They had guessed Ike would likely wind up an Alpha, so it wasn't too shocking. What he was disappointed about was Kyle giving a simple smile. 

"Just make sure to be a good one," Kyle encouraged, those emerald eyes motherly. 

Motherly. Just the way Kyle always looked at him. Ike was determined that would change. After all, Kyle was an Omega and an unmated one. By law, he had to be under the care of an unmated Alpha and now Ike could fill that role and show Kyle he could now take care of the redhead the way the older had always cared for him. 

The older the two grew and the more time spent in the same house, the more Ike noticed things about his brother that he knew he shouldn't. He had been aroused by the Omega's scent and appearance more than once, and the older he got the more he found Kyle's fiery passion sexy as hell rather than annoying like he used to. It didn't hurt that being in the same house so long, they had seen their fair share of each other naked. While Kyle had grown more modest the older Ike got, there were still times 'accidents' occurred. 

Not that it happened often. Kyle when he lounged at home often wore way more revealing clothes than he would dare in public. Ike guessed it was similar to how Kyle used to style his hair a specific way and then cover it immediately with his hat: while the redhead wanted to express confidence in himself, he was still afraid of being torn down for it. So as if for Ike's eyes only, Kyle would wander around the home in shorts that cupped his ass wonderfully and spaghetti strap tank tops, hair either pinned back in an attractive mess or left or drape over his neck and shoulders in waves. 

Like now. Ike had taken to doing his homework in the kitchen while Kyle cooked. The redhead had graduated early and Ike jumped forward several grades, leaving them with a lot of freedom. Their parents took to travelling for meetings, protests, and other such getaways, leaving Kyle to care for his brother in their absence. They did come home during Kyle's Heats before, but now that Ike presented as an Alpha, the two were convinced Ike could handle anyone that tried taking Kyle by force while the redhead wasn't in the proper state of mind. 

Every now and then Ike's eyes would stray from his work, watching Kyle as he worked. Ike never bothered to see what his brother was making since he had enjoyed all the meals so far, so he just enjoyed seeing Kyle move about, the Omega sometimes playing music or listening to podcasts while busy. 

He made a great drawing reference, actually. It was a guilty pleasure of Ike's to pull out a sketchbook and quickly copy how Kyle was posed. They did say life was the best raw material and the Canadian could see why. Kyle had a grace about him and an air of dignity about him he didn't even seem aware of. Since Ike began sketching his brother for fun, he found he was actually doing better in his art classes, able to transfer the skill from hours of sketches and doodles of his brother. 

He wasn't doing that tonight, though. Tonight he was just watching, in between going over some history for a test in a couple of days. Kyle got into a crime podcast recently and so that was playing in the background. The younger knew better than to try and help the redhead cook. The other had a system and Ike knew better than to interrupt by stepping in. Still, he did break the ice. "When will mom and dad be back this time?" 

Kyle shrugged. "A couple weeks, I guess. They didn't really say." 

Ike smirked, knowing Kyle couldn't see him. "Alright," he commented casually. He had just presented a few days ago. It would take a while to learn how to control his hormones to really effect Kyle but it he would get it down in a few days. It would be nice to have the hang of it before their folks got back. "Hey, maybe we could go to the movies or something. The new Marvel movie is coming out soon. We can go Saturday," 

"I kinda promised the guys I would go with them," 

Ike scowled. It wasn't that Kyle couldn't have friends. After all, David and Kenny were great. But they were Betas! Stan and Eric on the other hand... "I don't think I trust Stan in a movie theatre with you," 

Kyle turned to give his brother a curious look. "Why not?" 

"He's a possessive and self-absorbed prick," Ike said simply, his tone very matter-of-fact. "Eric I know you'll kick his ass but you're a pushover when it comes to Stan." 

"He's my best friend, Ike," 

"He's an Alpha. And I don't like it," 

Kyle quirked a brow, an amused smile playing on his lips. "What, now that you're a high and mighty Alpha, you're gunna forbid me from seeing my friends?" It wasn't even a challenge really. When Kyle turned back to his work, Ike knew it wasn't because the redhead was angry. 

Quietly, Ike stood from the table, moving over to the counter and purposely standing just a little bit behind the shorter male. It took a moment for Kyle to notice, but when he finally looked over his shoulder, expecting to see Ike at the table still, he jumped. Those sparkling green eyes widened and Kyle was startled further when Ike leaned close, resting one hand on the counter beside Kyle but still giving his brother an out to escape. Ike saw Kyle swallow and gave a smile. "I'm not going to forbid you. But...for me, can you sit by Kenny instead of Stan so I know you aren't going to be pawed at?" 

The raven-hair could see the wheels turning in Kyle's head, getting ready with some remark that "oh, you trust Kenny but not Stan?" Except it never came. Instead, Kyle just stared before finally managing a nod. Averting that pretty gaze, he playfully shoved at Ike. "Alright, move. I need to finish dinner," 

Ike smiled, going back to his spot at the table. A small victory at least.


	3. Chapter 3

Stan was getting fed up with Kyle not falling for him. But Kyle couldn't help it. Every time he started to relax around his friends, Stan would do something like offer to buy him stuff or sling his arm around the redhead's shoulders. It was uncomfortable to have all that attention. Kyle had figured that maybe he wouldn't find an Alpha and be stuck with Stan (much as he didn't want to), but now things were different. Ike was an Alpha, and that meant Kyle was free to stay at home until he found a Mate of his own. By the time the movie was supposed to happen, the redhead had opted to bail. Stan was getting more upset the more the evening wore on. 

"I should get home," Kyle insisted as everyone rallied to leave the mall and head for the theatre. He wanted to kick himself. Stan's bad attitude once again ruined a night meant to be full of fun. The only good news was since he wasn't in school any more, he didn't have to listen to spoilers all day on Monday. 

"What's with you?" Stan demanded scowling. "We planned this a week ago, and now you're just leaving? We already have the tickets!" 

"I don't blame you, Jew," Eric chimed in. "I'd be disgusted too if I had a second-rate Alpha pawing all over me," 

"Seriously, Stan, you need to back off," Kenny warned. "We all agreed when we presented, regardless of our status that shit wouldn't get weird. And now here you are. Being weird,"

"I'm not weird!" The quarterback insisted. "Come on, let's go to the movie," 

Kyle glared. "Forget it. You've been an ass all day, and now I'm exhausted. Besides, Ike said he wanted to see the movie too, so... I'll just go with him tomorrow. They'll trade out my tickets." It wasn't the first time the movie theatre let him exchange unused tickets due to missing a showing. In a small town, everyone knew everyone, and EVERYONE knew about Stan's dick behaviour when it came to Kyle. Besides, the redhead was looking forward to telling his brother they could go together. Ike had looked so disappointed when he heard Kyle's plans. It didn't help that every time Stan made a move on him that night, the Omega would see Ike standing over him in the kitchen, asking him to distance himself from the possessive Alpha. Kyle couldn't explain why, but he wanted to be able to tell Ike he had listened to the request. He felt his face heat up and quickly parted from the group when they reached the parking lot. "See ya!" He didn't give Stan a chance to come after him, bolting through the back trails and away from the street where a truck couldn't follow. 

Once he reached home, he was flustered and out of breath. He grimaced, feeling sweaty and gross. Not to mention a little depressed his night was shot because his supposed best friend was a dick. He opened the front door, finding Ike on the couch watching some news broadcast. Every night, like clockwork. 

Ike beamed when he saw Kyle walk through the door early. He stood to greet his brother but paused. His smile slipped away, and he sniffed at the air. Kyle's sweat and... Ike growled lowly. That bastard! Stan was all over him! 

Kyle stiffened. "Ike?" He backed up against the closed door, Ike striding towards him, those blue eyes ablaze. This moment wasn't the first time Kyle noted that while Ike and Stan shared certain features, they were so different in how they carried and presented themselves. Stan was almost passive-aggressive in his attempts to stake a claim on Kyle but this... The redhead yelped in surprise when Ike grabbed him by the waist with one hand, yanking off Kyle's jacket with the other. "Ike!" The Omega tried to shove at his brother out of reflex. Ike pinned the smaller to his chest, moving to Kyle's neck and running his lips over the exposed skin. 

Kyle whimpered. What was happening?! He futilely pressed against Ike's chest, trying to break free as a shudder of pleasure ripped through him. Ike was scenting him! He hadn't been scented before. "Ike, stop," he pleaded, voice weak. He wasn't even sure he wanted Ike to stop, craning his neck to Ike more room. Kyle's hands bunched in the fabric of Ike's shirt. When did his younger brother get so damn strong?! 

Ike heard the plea and paused, still holding Kyle against him. He trailed his lips up to Kyle's ear and spoke lowly. "That prick's smell is all over you. Go shower it off." Ike pulled back, pleased at how wrecked Kyle looked. Rather than letting his pride show, he played it casual. "It's too late in the evening to cook anything, so I'll pop in some frozen pizza. Should be done by the time you've cleaned up." Leaving no room for argument, Ike strode to the kitchen, a delighted smile on his lips. 

Kyle nodded, dazed from what occurred as he held himself up against the door. It took several moments before he was able to make it upstairs to shower, his legs shaking the whole time.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle almost could swear he imagined what happened when he came home with how normal Ike was being once he returned downstairs. His younger brother had made up some pizza as promised and actually smiled at him when he walked in, now cleansed of Stan's overbearing scent. 

"Hey!" Ike greeted. "Feel better?" 

"Yeah..." He wasn't unhappy that Ike was being nice lately. He wanted them to have a close relationship, after all. But he couldn't help but wonder what happened to the snarky brat he grew up with. He sat down, seeing that Ike already served up their plates. "Thanks for doing this," 

"No problem," Ike assured. He was happy he could breathe without Stan's scent lingering. Nothing but him and Kyle. He sat by his brother, handing him a glass of water. 

The Omega quirked a brow but ultimately shrugged it off. "Thanks." He took the drink without question. 

Ike made a mental note to ask Kyle if he was more careful about receiving drinks when at a party. Ike knew from all the gossip around the school that there were plenty of Alphas that would love to take advantage of the redhead at his most vulnerable. He cringed at the idea of someone like Stan or Eric finding Kyle either drunk or doped up at some party. "So you wound up not going to the movie then?" 

Kyle rolled his eyes, taking a bite of food. "Stan was being a fucking dick again. I don't know what his problem is!" Ike simply ate and listened, taking pleasure in Marsh being knocked down a peg or two. "It's like ever since I came out as an Omega he's been a possessive asshole. He treats me like I'm Wendy or some shit!" 

"Told you he was no good," Ike commented. "You need better friends," 

"I'm starting to think you're right," Kyle relented. He shrugged. "At least Kenny is a good guy. Hell, even Cartman has laid off for the most part." There were still snide comments, but the larger male of the group had stopped actively picking on Kyle and hunting him down, blaming the redhead for things he knew weren't Kyle's fault. 

Ike scowled. "That's because he wants in your pants," 

"Ike!" 

"No, listen," the younger pressed. "Eric Cartman has been obsessed with you since you were both little. Even without you in school, he is fixated on you. You know those creepy fairy-tales he put you in as kids? He still has them! He reads them to the elementary students all the time!" 

Well. How lovely. Kyle blushed. That explained why little kids in town randomly ran up to him to say hi or give him crummy flowers half-dead from the child's grip. He just thought they were being sweet...

Ike continued. "Kenny isn't much better. I'm glad he isn't pawing at you all the time, but it is Kenny. He's still a perv," 

Fair. Kenny was also a romantic though. The only reason the blonde still flirted with Kyle was that Kyle was single and it was safe. The Omega was sure if he was off the market, Kenny would back off. "I never realized you were so worried about my well-being," he teased, expecting Ike to become flustered and insist otherwise like kids do. 

But he didn't. When those blue eyes held his gaze, serious and concerned, Kyle actually shivered. "Kyle. You could do amazing things, but not if you get stuck with one of the idiots here. You need to be with someone with ambition who will get you out of this small town. Kenny is a great guy, but he can't do that for you. And Stan and Eric? They won't do it. They're content here." Ike reached across, grasping Kyle's hand and making the other jolt at the shock. They had held hands thousands of times growing up but to Kyle this felt...off. Different. When he met Ike's gaze again, the other gave a soft smile. "I want you to be more than this. And I know you want it to. Don't settle." 

Since when did Ike care so much? Was this an Alpha thing? Ike's nature must be having some influence on him, making him protective of the closest Omega in proximity, which was Kyle. Made sense. Kyle pulled his hand away, mourning at the loss and the way Ike actually looked hurt by it. "Sure, Ike. Rest assured, I'm not just gunna roam around South Park spreading my legs for everyone," he joked, continuing to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

Ike had agreed to go to the movies since Stan ruined their night out. The next day they chose an afternoon show so they could avoid the crowds, Kyle making them a simple breakfast with bacon, eggs and pancakes. Afterwards, they both got ready, Ike, of course, done sooner than Kyle. He dressed in a flattering blue t-shirt that hugged his torso and dark jeans. Kyle had actually bought him the shirt roughly a year ago when it wasn't so restricting (Ike would call it flattering), but that only gave him more reason to wear it. He wore some cologne for the occasion, having been complimented on it numerous times. 

Pleased with his appearance, he looked at the clock. They still had almost two hours until the movie. Plenty of time for Kyle to finish up and for them to buy snacks to sneak in. Ike had begun sifting through the closet downstairs for a backpack small enough that he wouldn't be bothered about it when a knock came at the front door. Leaving his task unfinished for the moment, he strode over to open it, regretting it immediately. 

Stan. 

The quarterback was dressed nicely, adorning a black long sleeve shirt, hair combed like a dork and khakis. But that wasn't what pissed Ike off. It was the bouquet the other held. 

Oblivious to Ike's irritation, Stan smiled. "Hey, dude! Is Kyle home?" 

Ike frowned. "Why?" 

Stan thought nothing of the other's attitude. "Cause I wanna take him to the movie. He had to bail last night, and I wanted to make sure he saw it," 

Lie. Ike glanced to the flowers. Cheap. From Walmart, obviously and half-wilted. "Those for him?" He inquired snidely. 

Neither noticed Kyle coming down the stairs, as he was hidden from view by the open door. Ike never did like letting Stan in the house. 

The Omega had been happy his brother would willingly spend the day with him and got dressed as quick as he could. He opted for something simple: a cream coloured sweater with a boat neck cut and forest green jeans, his hair pinned back. He didn't expect to hear Stan downstairs and dreaded seeing him after last night. Hearing Ike tear him down made him curious, though. 

Stan smirked. "Yeah, I just...saw them and thought of him, so I bought em." He glanced past Ike as best he could, not able to see the redhead. "So is he here?" 

Ike sneered. "And if he was, you think my brother is going to be impressed with cheap flowers from Walmart? You just saw them and thought of him, huh? So when you think of my brother, you think of half-dead roses and think 'good enough'?" 

Stan was taken aback, his confidence slowly dying. "I-" 

Ike kept at it. "And you thought you could come here, LIE to me, and try to woo my brother with some phoney ass apology?" The young Canadian could feel his blood boil. How dare this Alpha try and treat Kyle like some floozy?! 

"Look, Ike-" 

"Listen, Marsh!" Ike snatched the flowers from the other's hands, shaking them in Stan's face. "I don't want you harassing him anymore! Get it through your head that you will never have him! He's too good for you! If you can't even manage to buy him decent flowers, then don't bother!" With that, Ike shoved the bundle in Stan's face and slammed the door. That prick! 

Kyle was stunned. He stood at the foot of the stairs just staring at Ike fuming. He couldn't help but be flattered. The Omega had never seen this side of the Alpha before.

Ike eventually noticed Kyle and stiffened. Shit. He glanced to the door and grimaced. How much did Kyle see? Would he be upset? "Kyle...Look, don't be mad, but-" 

"I'm not mad," Kyle assured. A soft smile played across his lips. "Actually...I think that was very sweet of you. I wasn't looking to see Stan anytime soon anyway," 

Ike's shoulder's sagged in relief. "Good to hear," 

Kyle gnawed at his lower lip. "Did you really mean all that?" 

Ike smiled. "Yeah, of course, I did. I even told you you're too good for him, didn't I?" Seeing Kyle blush was enough confirmation. "C'mon, let's find a bag for our snacks," With that, the conversation was dropped. But Kyle still played the words over and over again in his head.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time they left, Stan had retreated. No doubt he would still be out there waiting to woo Kyle had Ike not ruined his bouquet, despite the fact the bundle of flowers being pathetic to begin with. Ike was excited, texting his friends that morning to not call or message him that day unless absolutely necessary. He was hoping to play his cards right and keep Kyle all to himself for the day. None of their friends to act as buffers, no parents to pester them, not even the barrier of being in the same family. Just an Alpha and Omega going to the movies together. 

Kyle had relaxed since the run-in with Stan, happily chatting and clearly excited for the movie. After they stocked up the bag with drinks and snacks and made it to the theatre, Ike was happy the lighting was dimmed to hide how excited he was. The best part was that it was a morning show, almost nine o'clock.

Kyle peered around, frowning. "I know it's early but I would've thought someone else would be here," 

Ike shrugged, trying to look casual in spite of the bubbling excitement under his skin. "It's a town of drunks and professionals with almost no one in between. It's not too much of a shock." Although that had nothing to do with Ike insisting they attend this showing. Not at all. 

"Well, whatever. At least we don't have to be discreet with the snacks," 

And it went on like that. They both became so immersed in the movie and enjoying each other's company Kyle thought nothing of when Ike slung an arm over his brother's shoulder and Ike said nothing when Kyle relaxed against him. It was just what Ike wanted: not pawing at one another, not feeling weird about it, but simply enjoying each other. And if he was a little too pleased about the warmth that radiated off the redhead, who was to know? 

When the movie ended, it was close to lunch so Kyle made the suggestion they go out to eat. Ike had been so ecstatic to spend more time with the Omega he didn't even consider saying no. 

He should have said no. Because Kyle recommended they go to Nueva Familia. And of course, David noticed them walk in right away. 

"Kyle!" The Latino strode over, greeting the redhead with a brief hug and a smile, as he almost always did. Kyle just returned the affection, beaming at the taller male and clearly happy. 

Now it wasn't that Ike hated or disliked David. The guy was always straight-forward and sweet. He didn't care about what people thought of him and he did his best to take care of his family. And if Kyle ended up with anyone, it would make sense it would be someone who could match his infamous temper. Of the list Ike compiled over the years, David ranked in the top five of who he could concede Kyle to. However, just like with Stan and Cartman, David never verbally expressed where he would ever go to if he left South Park. The most Ike gathered from their conversations was that David would never move back to Idaho. So, Ike couldn't just give Kyle up without a fight. He was certain he could find a better life for Kyle than David could. Surely Kyle would prefer living in Canada over Colorado any day. 

"David! I didn't know you'd be working this early," 

"Yeah, I was supposed to be in this afternoon but I made a deal with my folks that if I pull long shifts this weekend, I get next weekend off," David explained, showing the brothers to a booth. 

"Not a bad deal. Any plans then?" 

"Not exactly..." Ike stiffened, not liking how David said it like he was trying to find an opportunity. He glanced at the Beta and sure enough, David's gaze was lingering on Kyle, the redhead oblivious to the attention. 

Ike quickly chirped in. "Yeah, nothing much to do in a small town like this. Maybe a protest for something will spring up over the next couple of days to cause some excitement," 

Kyle groaned. "Don't joke about that. We don't want mom and dad coming home because of a war on gluten or some shit," 

David gave a laugh. "Well, I'll get your drinks while you look stuff over. What'll it be?" 

Mishap avoided for now.


	7. Chapter 7

After lunch, they headed back to the house, laughing and chatting. Ike was proud of himself. Kyle had been looking forward to having a day without any cares and just hanging out and he felt like he delivered. He opened the door for his brother, letting Kyle go in first. "Well, I would say it's been a good day so far," he commented. 

Kyle smiled, making Ike's heart leap. "I gotta say...I'm surprised. A few years ago you didn't want to do anything with me..." His tone dipped a little and Ike paused, waiting to hear what the Omega had to say. "I was pretty worried things would stay that way. Even when we used to be so close..." 

"Kyle, you don't have to worry about that," Ike assured. "I wanna be here for a long time. I'm going to be your Alpha so...I want you to be happy. I wanna be a part of that happiness," 

Kyle blushed. "I'm sure you'd be a pretty popular Alpha. I don't want you missing out on meeting someone or finding a Match just because you're worried about me," 

Ike frowned. He wanted so bad to tell Kyle. He wanted to express that he wasn't interested in any other Omega and that Kyle _was_ his Match. But he needed to prove himself more. He wanted Kyle to fall for him. So he had to work harder. "Kyle, trust me when I say I'm right where I want to be," 

Kyle wasn't sure what had gotten into his brother. Ike was acting pretty mature since he was established as an Alpha. Considering how bad Ike was when he was going through puberty, he figured that Ike would be insufferable as an Alpha. But instead, he had been so considerate. He'd been even more helpful around the house, hadn't gotten into any trouble in school, was acing his classes... The Omega wasn't sure what to think but he was happy to enjoy it. It was a lot better than what he thought would happen. He figured Ike would push him away and get an Omega of his own. Then Kyle would be doomed to be at the mercy of whatever Alpha claimed him. 

It was still terrifying that he had to depend on Ike. He was in a pretty risky situation. "If you say so... I just hate to make you miss out. I don't want you to regret...basically having to babysit your big brother whenever he's in Heat." Kyle flopped on the couch. "Maybe I should consider finding someone to help with my next Heat..." 

"No, you don't!" 

"Just an idea, Ike," Kyle waved in dismissal. "Ya know, someone that won't be an ass about it." 

"A Beta?" 

"Maybe...David or Kenny..." Kyle sighed. "Probably not, though. Maybe if I weren't such a lame Omega I'd have better options," 

"You're not lame," Ike insisted. He sat beside the redhead. "I hear plenty of people talking about you. All good things. Sort of. Flattering at least, I guess?" The Alpha huffed. "They're perverted dumbasses, though! They have nothing to offer! What if something happened and you got...I mean, I know it isn't likely for males but there's a chance..." 

Kyle's face lit up in embarrassment. "I'm not going to risk being knocked up or anything! Like I said I don't have a lot of choices anyway." He shrugged. "Maybe I could try online dating?" 

"No." _ I don't want you being murdered._

"Just a thought." Kyle stretched. "What do you wanna do for dinner tonight?" 

"Let's just order in," 

"We ate out for lunch,"

"And had a big homemade breakfast,"

"And candy and soda,"

"So what's one more meal?" Ike joked. "Or I can cook for you for a change," 

Kyle quirked a brow. "You wanna cook? For me?" 

"I know you have a system but I've picked up some stuff. From mom and home ec and stuff. So let me cook for you tonight. I don't mind doing things for you,"

"...Don't you have homework to do?"

"No. But you've been saying you have work you need to do." Ike wasn't sure what exactly Kyle did, but it was some private work the Omega was able to do at home. And he seemed to be paid well. Kyle never had any stress as far as money went. Ike was pretty convinced that Kyle could live in a house all alone for the rest of his days without worrying about Alphas. 

But Kyle wanted love. Partnership. 

The older rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I guess I do." He stood, ruffling Ike's hair. "Alright, I'll leave you to it. I'm gonna change and get this finished up. Just holler if you need anything,"


	8. Chapter 8

Kyle hummed to himself as he checked his account, happy to see the money from his last job deposited already. The work was fairly easy. Decode this page, unlock this account, find any information in their email on this topic... He hadn't expected running into Christophe again to give him such a great job opprotunity but Gregory had been quick to snag him as a hacker. It was dirty work and if he got caught, he'd do a fair amount of jail time...But it was more than enough to live on and save with while still making sure he was available at home when needed. He was glad his mother and father took to travel once he graduated so he could do the work in peace without having to explain what he did. He was grateful Ike never bugged him about it. With Ike being an Alpha, he may have become too protective and insisted he quit. And the last thing Kyle wanted to do was fight now that they were getting along. 

At the phone ringing, he smiled. Christophe. He quickly answered. "Hey. Tell Gregory thanks for getting that money to me quickly this time,"

"I'm not thanking him for a fucking thing." Kyle laughed. Typical. "Your next job won't be for a couple of weeks but it's a small one. Take your time with it." 

Kyle swallowed. Christophe didn't say it, but the redhead knew what the other meant. "Yeah...um...My Heat shouldn't be too bad. I'm sure some work to take my mind off of it will be okay,"

"Do you have someone with you this time?" 

Kyle gnawed at his lower lip. "No...I mean I thought about it, but I'm kinda at a loss on who I would even ask." He lounged on the couch as he spoke, Ike at school so he didn't have to worry about being overheard. 

"So your parents are coming back soon?"

"Actually Ike presented as an Alpha so they're leaving him here with me,"

Christophe was quiet on the other line for a moment. "Ike? Your brother?"

"Yeah, he says he wants to be my temp Alpha until I'm Matched so here we are." 

"You're sure that's a good idea?" 

The Omega's lips quirked upward. "If I didn't know better I would say you're worried about me," 

"I just don't think you understand how..." The Frenchman was hardly ever lost for words so Kyle wasn't sure what to think of the Alpha on the other end of the phone floundering. "It can be difficult for a new Alpha. You're young and just starting to learn how to do things and...Has he had a rut yet?" 

Kyle's brow furrowed. "I don't think so...?" 

"Then he hasn't. You would know if he had,"

Kyle frowned. "So he hasn't rut yet. It's not like my Heat will set it off. My mom's an Alpha and she was fine being around me,"

"Your mother has a Mate. Does Ike?" 

"I thought Alphas only went into a rut if that person was like...um...Matched to them?" 

"Yes and no." Christophe murmured to himself as he tried to find a way to explain. "Unlike Omegas, we don't have a set time for our ruts. When an Alpha finds their Match or Mate or just has an Omega that trusts them with a regular cycle, then they can hold off being in a rut. They get that urge to dominate out of their system." 

"So...What? Ike is going to become some sex craved maniac with me around?" He forced his voice to stay steady to hide his fear of the answer. Was this a bad idea? Did his parents know or did they just have faith in Ike being under control?! He was gonna kill them! And the damn school! They taught in their courses that Alphas only went to ruts with their partner, not with just anyone! 

"...Maybe not," Christophe conceded. "Maybe he's not interested in sex. There's always a chance of a young man being aromantic or asexual and able to rise above such things,"

Kyle swallowed. "Yeah..." 

oooo

Ike didn't like this at all. "So what is this about?" He tried sounding casual but every time he was asked to talk to someone, it never ended well. He already had to get Stan off Kyle's back and had to work full time to keep David and Kenny at bay and Eric from sneaking into the house. Now this. 

"Well, I would ask your folks but they never seem to be in town anymore," Token explained. He asked to see Ike during their study period, knowing Ike often got his work done in class days in advance rather than listening to the lecture. "I'll be approaching Kyle, too, but as the family closest to him in this time and a fellow Alpha, I want to talk to you first." 

Ike's eyes narrowed. "About what?" 

Token blushed but maintained his composure otherwise. "I want to ask your brother out." He stated simply. "I wish to be his Alpha and I want him to have a chance to chose me in return," 

Ike suppressed a snarl. Looking like a lunatic wouldn't help his case at all. Instead, his eyes coldly inspected the man before him. He'd give Token some credit as being a bit suitable for Kyle, but he wasn't superior to himself. "Fine, Token. You can ask Kyle out. But don't get your hopes up," 

"Is he seeing someone?" 

"He will be," Ike smirked. He stepped closer to Token, the two of them even in height due to Ike's last growth spurt. The raven-haired youth spoke quietly between them. "I may as well tell you since you're being honest. I'm going to be Kyle's Alpha."

Token's eyes widened. "You?!" He squawked. He quickly covered his mouth as if to take back the loud exclamation, his dark eyes darting to make sure they were still alone. "You?" He asked again, softer. "But you're his brother! That's...That's incest!" 

"No, it's not," Ike denied with a snort of laughter. "I was adopted, sure, but Shiela and Gerald aren't my mom and dad. Kyle is my family, yeah, but because I love and care about him. I'm not handing him over to someone that doesn't have his future and well-being in mind," 

"Are you saying you don't want me near him?" 

Ike gave Token a once over. "You're a good guy, Token, but I don't think you're right for Kyle. Do you even know what you want to do with your life? What Kyle wants to do with his?" At Token's hesitancy, Ike showed a little mercy. "If I was sure he'd be happy with you, I would encourage it. But I'm the best choice for him. He's going to fall for me and see how good together we are and we'll be Mated." 

Token grimaced at the idea. Kyle and Ike? Together? Like a couple? He shook his head to rid himself of the image. "Uh... I don't know about that..." 

"You'll see. This time next year we'll be happy and away from this insane town."


	9. Chapter 9

Ike felt himself relax as they ate. He and Kyle were propped on the couch in front of the tv, watching some weird comedy that Kyle had gotten into. It was good enough, and hearing Kyle's laughter made it worth sitting through whatever crap. When a commercial break came on, they cleared their plates and set them in the sink. "So, anything exciting today?" Ike inquired, breaking the ice. 

"Not really..." Kyle mumbled. He wondered if he should tell Ike. It was only right, right? "Hey, listen, I have to tell you something-" He was cut off when there was a knock at the door. Kyle groaned, going to answer, the whole time chanting under his breath. "Please don't be Stan, please don't be Stan, please don't be Stan..." He opened the door and smiled, glad to see a different face. "Token! What can I do for you?" 

Ike bristled but said nothing. He stood in the entrance to the kitchen, watching the exchange. He told Token he was free to try, but he didn't think the African-American would act this soon. 

"Hey, Kyle!" He grinned, showing off that perfect smile. "May I come in? I'm not interrupting dinner, am I?" 

"No, come on in! We just finished eating." Kyle stepped off to the side, letting Token inside the home. "Can I offer you some coffee or something?" 

"Oh, no, that's okay." He glanced over and gave a nod to Ike. "Hey." He could feel those eyes boring into him and it made him nervous. 

"Hey, Token," Ike returned, keeping his tone friendly. 

"Go ahead and sit down," Kyle spoke up, gesturing to the couch. When Token and he were comfortable, he continued. "So what can I do for you?" 

Token swallowed, fighting to stay composed and not turn into a babbling idiot. "I actually wanted to ask you...um...I realize there's no graceful way to go about asking, but I wanted to ask you out for dinner sometime. Or coffee or whatever you prefer," 

Kyle's brow furrowed. "I'm sorry?" 

Ike grimaced as he stood nearby, deciding to stand on the other side of the wall inside the kitchen to give them some privacy. Kyle did not do well with hearing these sorts of things. The direct approach was best, but he didn't believe people when they said they liked him. Ike couldn't blame him. He knew a little about Kyle's past relationships. 

"I mean to say that...I'm interested in you. I have been for a while and...I would like a chance to be your Alpha if you'll pick me," Token hated how clumsy he sounded. He sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm so bad at this. I wanted to be more..elegant," 

Kyle was stunned. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Token Black, one of the most handsome and sought after Alphas in Park county, wanted to date _him_?! His mind was whirling. "I...Token..." 

Ike tensed as he listened. He respected Kyle too much to interfere but he had to hear it. He was going to make sure Kyle saw that he was better, but he wasn't going to take away Kyle's ability to choose. 

The Omega sighed. "Token, that's very flattering." Kyle gave a soft smile that caused Token's heart to skip a beat. "I respect you. You're a great guy and a very...appealing Alpha." The redhead bit his lower lip as he tried to find a way to put his words together. "I'm very...um...Very glad you told me. I didn't realize you were interested in me," 

Token relaxed. He was worried Kyle would laugh in his face or be repulsed. "So you would be willing to consider it?" 

"Well..." Kyle glanced to the kitchen where he knew Ike was likely listening. "Actually, I was just about to talk to Ike about this, but I found someone to assist with my Heats for a while until Ike becomes used to his new status."

Ike's jaw dropped. _What?!_

Token blinked in surprise. "Oh? S-so you're spending your Heats with someone?"

"We aren't _doing_ anything," Kyle explained. "He's just someone I work with. He knows I'm an Omega and we go a ways back. He offered to help since my folks are gone until...who knows when and he explained he was worried about me setting Ike into a rut," 

Ike's face turned red with embarrassment. His brother talking about sex so casually...It was weird! Kyle was pure! Well...purer than most... 

"I see..." Token hummed in thought. "And I don't suppose it would be appropriate to date you when there's another Alpha around taking care of you." He gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry I didn't realize you were looking for help. I would have volunteered." 

"The whole thing with Christophe is a temporary thing," Kyle commented. "I wouldn't bug anyone...I wish I didn't have to! But he insisted and he's so damn stubborn," 

"More than you?" 

"Harhar." Kyle rolled his eyes. "But after things calm down...Who knows? It's not like I can keep bothering Ike. He'll resent me if I keep leaning on him just because of what I am. If I was an Alpha..." He trailed off, forcing a laugh. "I'm sorry. You don't need to hear me get all depressed," 

Token frowned. "Kyle. You shouldn't be ashamed of being an Omega." 

"Easy for you to say." The redhead shrugged. "You don't have to revolve your life out of being with someone whether you love them or not. An Alpha can do whatever they want and it's okay," 

"What do you mean?" 

"Ya know. Alphas can have multiple partners. Alphas don't have to be Matched or Mated to be considered worthy. If they fuck an Omega on the street, it's the Omega's fault for tempting them." Kyle huffed to stop himself from ranting. "...." He glanced back up at Token, finding those dark eyes on him, holding no judgement and simply waiting. "...Thank you for telling me. I'll um...I'll think about it." 

Token squeezed his shoulder to comfort him. "Hang in there. There are people out there who like you for you and not what status you are. " 

Kyle snorted. "Yeah, like who?" 

Token glanced to the kitchen but opted to keep the information to himself. "Just trust me. I think you'll be surprised,"


	10. Chapter 10

Kyle's Heat was fast approaching. Ike had been looking forward to taking care of this brother and seeing the redhead in a more seductive state. He had it all planned out: to pamper the Omega and resist his own urges, building himself as someone gallant and gentlemanly. Then Kyle would see him as a trustworthy Alpha and Ike would work to show Kyle how romantic he could be. Kyle would swoon, they would plan their lives in Canada, Ike would provide for them...

Now he had to worry about this Christophe guy. He'd heard the name once or twice but Kyle hadn't spoken about this guy in ages! And now he was coming to the house?! Ike growled lowly as he fought to concentrate on his homework. He opted to do it upstairs today so Kyle didn't have to be made uncomfortable by his poor mood. The guy in question was supposed to be showing up tonight. After Token left, Kyle had explained to Ike that he checked in with their folks and they were going to be gone much longer than expected rallying for some weird fundraiser/protest Kyle didn't have the energy to get the details on. 

Ike slumped over his desk, giving up doing anything productive. He was way ahead anyway so it didn't really matter. He debated going for a walk but when he heard knocking downstairs he hissed. _That must be him._ The raven-haired youth stood and forced himself to face the world, trotting down the stairs. He paused a few feet away, looking to the door while Kyle opened it. He didn't like that Kyle was obviously trying to impress this guy. He showered earlier, his hair was done, he touched up his complexion with the makeup Ike was adamant he didn't need. Not to mention the meal and the fact Kyle actually wore nice clothes. It wasn't that Ike hated Kyle looking nice in front of other people. He just didn't like that Kyle was trying to look nice for an Alpha that would be here during his Heat. 

When Kyle opened the door, Ike felt a twist of pain hearing the nervous delight in the Omega's voice. "Tophe! Come on in! Dinner just got done," 

Who strode through the door was a guy built like a god. Ike resisted shrinking in on himself seeing him. Tall, toned, dark complexion clearly bronzed from years of hard labour outdoors. Ike was good looking but this guy was...he was something else! 

"Did you have trouble finding the place?" 

"Non, I remember the neighbourhood quite well," 

Motherfucker, he had an accent. Ike bit the inside of his cheek. He knew Kyle was a sucker for anyone exotic in a place like South Park. This guy was trouble. 

Kyle smiled and looked to the stairs. "Ike, come down and meet Christophe." 

The other Alpha's dark eyes rested on Ike as he stood before the larger man. This guy was only a few inches taller than him but Ike still felt like he was standing by a giant. Something about his bulk mixed with his weird personality just made the Canadian nervous. "Hey.Nice to meet you." He better play nice to stay on Kyle's good side. 

Christophe gave a nod of acknowledgement. "So you're Ike. Kyle has told me a lot about you," 

Ike frowned. 'He hasn't said anything about you," Ike commented. 

The other was unbothered. "Just as well. Kyle and I have had...limited interaction with one another over the last few years." 

"Nice of you to offer to help with the Heat of someone you barely know," 

"Ike!" 

Christophe chuckled. "Non, bien-aimé, it's quite alright." His eyes sparkled with amusement. "Well, _Ike_, I think we should get to know each other over the lovely meal your brother made,"

Ike quirked a brow. He didn't like how this guy looked through him. "Sure..." 

As they ate, Ike was glad they all had a considerable distance between them so he didn't have to worry about this guy groping Kyle under the table. 

"So, Tophe, how was the ride over?" 

"Long." The man frowned. "But more pleasant than listening to Gregory bitch about this and that. I'll be glad to have some time away from that shrill whistle he calls a voice,"

"Who's Gregory? Your Mate?" 

"A coworker," the Frenchman corrected. 

"He's not upset I took you from work, is he?" Kyle asked quietly. 

Christophe scoffed. "I think he's more upset I'm in the company of a lovely Omega and he isn't," he teased, causing a pink to dust Kyle's features. 

Ike glared. "Hey, just because he's an Omega doesn't mean you get to talk to him like he's some cheap floozie!" 

"Ike! Calm down! What's gotten into you?"

"He's flirting with you and I don't like it," Ike replied, eyes still on the other Alpha. "I've never met this guy, he admits to barely being in contact with you, and here he is waltzing in and implying you're his!" 

Kyle's brow furrowed in concern. He got that Ike was protective but this was unexpected. "Ike..."

Christophe wasn't disturbed at all. He didn't even really seem to hear Ike's accusation. He pulled a pack of cigarettes out and spoke softly. "Is there somewhere I can smoke?" 

"The back porch is okay." At Kyle's reply, Christophe nodded and stood. When he was outside, the redhead sighed and turned his attention to Ike. "You wanna explain what that was about?"

Ike shrank into himself a little. He completely lost his cool! "Sorry..." He muttered. "I just...Why do we need him here? I can take care of everything!" 

"Ike, we've been over this. If you go into a rut, you'll be out of control. I don't want us to be influenced that way by our statuses and end up doing something awful," 

Ike felt like he'd been stabbed in the chest. "Being with you wouldn't be awful! And I would never force you to do anything you didn't want!" 

"And what if you weren't the one in control?" 

"Well it isn't like it would be my first time!" 

"It will be mine though!" Kyle froze at the confession that passed his lips. He paled seeing the shock on Ike's face. He cleared his throat and continued before Ike could comment. "Look, I'm not planning on sleeping with anyone. I just need an Alpha not likely to go into rut to look after me. I would love to have a Beta here, but I couldn't find anyone I can trust. I've worked with Tophe for years and...I trust him. Please, Ike, this isn't easy for me..." 

Ike wanted so badly to protest. He wanted to throw that Frenchman out of the house and tell Kyle how much he cherished him. But he didn't. He assumed Kyle was likely a virgin still, but he never confirmed it. And if he was willing to let this guy in when he had such a thing to lose... Ike sighed. "...Okay." 

"Okay?" 

Ike swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth. "I'll be nice. If you trust him...But, can I ask something?" 

"...Sure," 

"If I don't go into rut when you're in Heat, will you trust me enough to take care of you the next time around?" 

Kyle took a deep breath. Ike would hate him if he did that. He needed to find someone to rely on so Ike didn't hate him... 

_I hate you!_

Kyle shook his head to shake away the memory of a young and spiteful Ike. He had deserved it...Getting involved in something bigger than him and reviving MAC... Hundreds of people died because he decided to try and 'help'... He said nothing for a long time, making Ike worry if Kyle was angry. The Omega stood, keeping his gaze away. "Clear the table, please. I'm suddenly not feeling well." He left, heading upstairs. 

At the sound of Kyle's door shutting, Ike slumped into his seat. He must have said something wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to use Google translate so correct me if this is wrong but: 
> 
> bien-aimé - masculine form of beloved


End file.
